Borg
This night was like each other night in his household. On his way to bed, he stopped in her room to give her a good-night kiss on the cheek. Since the girl had moved back into her mother's house after she graduated from college, she had accepted him as her stepdad, and their physical closeness had been respectful but loving. But this night, when he leaned over to brush his lips across her face, she put her arm around him and hugged him while he was doing it. She was warmer to him than before. He quizzically backed away and looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes told him this night was going to be different somehow. His heart began racing at the possibilities. He sat down on her bed, facing her. He was wearing his pajamas, as he did every night. She carefully glanced downward to where his pants gapped. He was a bit embarrassed, but didn't move. Suddenly her hand was inside his pants, wrapped around his flaccid cock. She looked him straight in the eyes and smiled. She began tugging and massaging his cock while transfixed to his eyes, still smiling. This was more than he had ever expected from her. He had dreamed about this moment and about other moments. Reflexively he kissed her on the mouth, giving her some tongue to play with. She played and stayed with him for seconds before backing off just enough so he could look at her beautiful face. All the while she was playing with his cock which was now turgid. She started to cup her hand in the shape of a cylinder while moving it up and down his shaft. He made noises that he had wanted to make for her for so long. To add to the excitement she giggled a bit -- as a child would giggle when she discovered the new toy her Dad had given her was fun. It was no surprise to him that this was happening. He loved her so much that he couldn't imagine dying without being with her in this way. It just wouldn't be right. His love was pure -- not tainted or even sexual. But his passion knew no bounds and, because of this, his course had been charted long ago. He guessed it might be a terrible thing -- at least others would think so. But he had no choice. She was everything to him. And he had to show her his love. She deserved all of it. The girl continued to stroke him and he continued to grimace and moan for minutes. Finally and mercifully she said, "Stand up." He stood, which made his huge boner push the pants of his pajamas straight out in the front. She girl crawled off her bed, got down on her knees in front of him and pulled his bottoms down and off. There she was -- face to face with his instrument of love for her. She inspected it for a few seconds. These seconds were partly torture and partly ecstasy for him. Then, as if suddenly, but not really quickly, she parted her lips, licked them and wrapped them around the head of his thick prick. They were more kisses than suckles, although there was some of that. Whatever they were, the man moved cautiously forwards and backwards to put some pressure on her lips. She accepted his cock into her. When he was outside of her mouth she kissed him or licked him. When he was inside her she sucked him. It was wonderful for both of them. They both had been thinking about this moment for years and years. He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her to him. She went down deeper on his shaft. There was more saliva. She began to suck harder, but not faster. She was everything to him. And right now her mouth was everything to his cock. It was the vagina that he needed to drop his seed into. They both realized that. She was such a good girl. "You're such a good girl, Baby," he said to her. She said nothing but looked up at him with her big eyes. He could tell she was smiling, even with her mouth full of his cock. That was enough talking for a while. He decided to get to business. He pushed deeper inside her. He eventually felt the back of her throat. He pulled completely out of her and looked at her face. There had never been a more beautiful one. Then he pushed back inside her, but in a teasing way, pulling out again. He wanted her to lunge for it, just a little. He wanted to see her go after it -- to want it. She did. It made his heart happy and his penis very hard. Then he pulled out of her and wiped the wet end of his cock across her face -- on both cheeks and across the top of her lip, just under her nose. She closed her mouth to rest her jaw. He said, "Open," and the girl opened wide enough to accommodate four penises. He thrust his long cock all the way into her mouth until it was stopped by her anatomy. She gagged a bit, as he hoped she would. But she didn't back away. Now the serious fucking began. She made noises he had always wanted to hear. While previously thinking about her he told himself he wouldn't mind hearing those sounds from her, even if she had been sucking some other man -- as long as he could hear them coming from her. Her. His girl. His cocksucking girl. It was a wonderful dream. It was a more wonderful reality. Over the past months he had thought about this precise moment, should it ever happen. He had mulled over the merits of choking the girl with his cum until she swallowed every drop, or pulling out just when he was about to cum and shooting it all over her precious face. He finally decided he loved the idea of seeing it splattered all over her face, but the idea of his cum in her tummy excited him more. To know that it was deep inside her...and that she wanted it there...it made him own her, in a very significant way. She would be his girl now. His lover. His cocksucker and cumslut. How amazingly wonderful, impossible, mystically perfect. This oral act formed a bond much stronger than between fuckers. To do this she had to totally, openly, overtly and physiologically accept him. Later, when they were separated, she could remember that the best part of him was still inside her. He loved that idea -- the consumption of him would put him into her body for a long time. She could think about that and maybe be a bit ashamed. She could realize his power over her was not just emotional. It was physical, too. Although he loved her more than life, he was tired of her controlling him in every way, as she had been doing for years. He wanted to be the one controlling her, if only in this one, very small way. He wished he could deposit a permanent memory of this moment inside her. So she would never forget it. He knew he wouldn't. He was happy. But he could be happier, he decided. "Please take off your shirt, Honey," he said to her. The girl lifted her head away from his crotch and pulled the T-shirt up over her head and off. He enjoyed seeing her breasts. He hadn't seen enough of them and had wanted to study them. His newly-acquired access to her gave him this one gift, among others. He knew this was the first night in a series of several nights when her body would be available to him. All parts of her body would be used if he had his way. He had thought about this for a long time - about which parts he would use for longer periods of time. Her mouth was number one, not only in sequence, but in importance to him. Her legs were very high up on his list. He was ravenous for them. A closeness with her legs is what he wanted more than anything else. They had driven him crazy for years. He strained to see them whenever he could, sometimes acting "obviously" to see her thighs and ass. Lately she began to tease him by showing him more and more of her legs -- wearing short shorts or even skirts than were open in the front and rode up on her thighs. He wanted to think it was intentional. It was. While he was ruminating on her various body parts, the girl took his cock back into her wet mouth and continued to suck on it. He thought about the many times she had tempted him -- tortured him -- and now he was getting his revenge. It felt great. He fucked her little mouth hard and deep, yet his cock never left her throat. Soon he came in buckets. The hot cum filled her small mouth and gagged her, but the cock never came out of her. She choked down his cum, swallowing every drop. She opened her mouth slightly to suck in some air. She was panting and sweating. This sight of her pleased him very much. It meant she had felt him, tasted him, sucked him off. His good girl. His slut. It was a role she would fill for many months. Over and over again she would suck his cock and swallow his cum. Soon he would fuck her. But, for now, this was everything. This was perfection. Report Story Category:Species Category:Borg